Crash
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Continuación del One-shot BROKEN. Tal vez no todo era lo que parecía e Ichigo lo sabrá, por que apesar de todo el destino puede ser un perra traicionera pero al final te llevara hacia la persona que amas.


**Crash**

**[ICHIGO]**

Si supieras cuanto te extraño, me pregunto que harías? Se que no tienes la culpa...tu me entregaste tu amor sincero y yo como un maldito te destroce el corazon.

Me pregunto que habría pasado si esto no hubiera sucedido? ¿Si tan solo Orihime no me hubiera mentido como lo había hecho?

Hace dos años atrás, yo te había prometido huir contigo, seriamos solo tu y yo...recuerdo como tus ojos se iluminaron con la idea de una familia feliz.

Aun recuerdo tu hermosa sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos violetas como si fuera ayer...  
Pero aveces la vida y el destino puede ser una gran perra si se lo propone y de un momento donde decidiste hacer aquello que tanto te a costado, algo...algo sucede inesperadamente.

Ese día aun lo recuerdo, yo me encontraba esperando a Inoue ya que me había dicho que tenia algo importante que decirme, yo sabia que Rukia estaria esperándome en la estación del tren, pero no había nada de malo antes explicarle las cosas a Inoue antes de marcharme, ella se merecía una explicación por lo distante que había estado con ella hace unos meses.

Espere y espere sentado en la cama mientras veía como los minutos por alguna extraña razón pasaban lentamente de un momento a otro vi como la puerta del baño se abrió y unos ojos grises con lagrimas me miraron nerviosos, la recorrí con la mirada para saber cual era el motivo de su llanto...en ese momento sentí como mi corazon se paralizaba y la habitación daba vueltas, mire otra vez su mano la cual sostenía una prueba de embarazo...Inoue estaba embarazada de mi...

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y prometerle que estaria junto a ella en todo momento, por que al fin y al cabo yo era el responsable de todo aquello...

_''Lo siento Rukia...creo que no podre cumplir nuestra promesa''_

Lo unico que pude hacer como el hijo de perra que soy fue mandarle un texto a Rukia explicándole mi situación...

Lo se soy un maldito cobarde...lo único que hice fue quedarme con Inoue y contenerla en todo momento, pero por alguna razón mi corazon no estaba tranquilo, sentía un dolor inexplicable...

Luego de que el llanto de Inoue cesara y se durmiera con rapidez salí corriendo hacia el lugar donde seria nuestro encuentro, te debía una mejor explicación que un maldito mensaje de texto,no te merecías esa clase de sufrimiento.

Con enojo y angustia en mi corazon maneje a toda velocidad sin importar que la lluvia me nublara el parabrisas, pero cuando llegue no había nadie allí, solo podía ver a la gente pasar corriendo de aquí para aya en busca de sus seres queridos...

Con tristeza me fui caminando hacia mi auto, mientras escuchaba algunos murmullos sobre algo de un ''accidente'' que había ocurrido en la calle de Teipei...

—Si, fue muy horrible el accidente.—Decía una mujer con cara de espanto.—

—Quien iba manejando? —Preguntaba una señora.—

—Según escuche...creo que su nombre era...Ruki...no Rukia.

En ese momento sentí como el aire me faltaba, ¿acaso había escuchado bien, Rukia había tenido un accidente? ¿No podía ser verdad? ¿Oh si?

Como un desquiciado me acerque a esas mujeres y les pregunte a donde la habían llevado, las mujeres me miraron raro pero no me importo, luego de sacarles información, corrí hacia mi auto y maneje a toda velocidad ignorando varios carteles de advertencia, me importaba una mierda en ese momento las leyes, solo quería saber si Rukia estaba bien.

Sin importarme aparque el auto enfrente del hospital y entre corriendo hacia la recepción preguntando por mi enana, una enfermera me miro con mala cara y apesar de mis gritos me enseño donde era la habitación de Rukia. Corriendo como un loco sin importarme a cuantos enfermeros me lleve por delante llegue a la misma, antes de entrar trate de controlar mi respiración y prepararme para lo que vendría...

Con cuidado abrí la puerta y entre para solo quedarme allí parado como un imbécil...

Tenias una venda que te cubría la mitad de la cabeza y varios rasguños en el rostro, te veías algo débil y magullada pero para mi el solo hecho de ver que estabas con vida tranquilizaba mi corazon.

Pero no era el único quien estaba allí, Kaien estaba a tu lado durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en tus piernas, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido me marche de allí.

Todo volvía a como era desde el comienzo, tal ves así debía ser...aunque en el fondo me doliera...te merecías alguien que si pudiera entregarte todo el amor que yo no pude darte.

* * *

El tiempo paso volando y Inoue tuvo a nuestro hijo al cual llamamos Yue, nos marchamos a Inglaterra debido a su trabajo , las cosas marchaban bien, aunque desde el fondo Inoue sabia que algo era diferente solo que no me lo decía, yo le había propuesto que nos casáramos para que fuéramos una familia feliz pero por alguna razón ella no acepto alegando que no estaba preparada para ello, algo ilógico verdad?

Pero quien hubiera imaginado que detrás de una cara angelical, una mentira se escondía...a hora es cuando entiendo el dicho ''Las mentiras tienen patas cortas''.

Un día Yue enfermo gravemente, así que muy preocupados lo llevamos al hospital, Inoue lloraba y lo único que podia decirle era que todo estaria bien, cuando en el fondo ni yo mismo sabia que era lo que sucedía, habían pasado ya dos horas desde que el doctor había llevado a la sala de urgencia a Yue y nadie nos decía nada, asta que luego de una hora por fin se digno a salir y nos informo que Yue sufría de anemia crónica y que necesitaba una transfucíon de sangre...

Cual fue mi sorpresa...yo no era compatible! Como podía ser aquello verdad? Yo era el padre lo era!

Inoue me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y me dijo ''Lo siento''

Lleno de ira y de enojo la agarre de los brazos y le obligue a que me dijera la verdad, por que me había mentido de esa manera? por que mantuvo esta mentira durante tanto tiempo? POR SU CULPA HABIA PERDIDO LO QUE MAS AMABA EN EL MUNDO!

Luego de que nos calmáramos, me explico que había tenido una ''aventura con Uryu Ishida su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo'' a hora todo tenia explicación, yo no tenia la culpa de nada...ella me había engañado desde el principio...y por su culpa lo había perdido todo.

Con ira le obligue a que llamara a ese desgraciado y donara lo necesario para salvar a Yue, luego me marche de allí dejando a Inoue solo y sus suplicas.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ya han pasado dos años desde lo sucedido. Volví a mi vieja casa en Karakura, tengo un trabajo bueno ''Tsk no podría quejarme'' trabajar con el viejo de doctor no es algo sencillo pero sus locuras logran que olvide un poco el dolor que siento cuando estoy vez tenga un buen hogar, un buen trabajo y buena salud lo que toda persona quiere pero...

Pero a pesar de todo a un no logro sacarte de mi mente y menos de mi corazon, me pregunto si has cambiado...si tal vez a un me recuerdas o si ya te as casado...

Tal vez el destino no era estar juntos...pero por alguna extraña razón a hora me encuentro manejando hacia la estación del tren, donde tiempo atrás te había prometido reunirme contigo para huir y ser felices...

Estaciono el auto y me adentro entre la gente del lugar, todo el mundo camina apurada como siempre ignorando a los demás y siguiendo su propio camino, lo se soy patético...

''Dos años pasaron...Rukia ya debe de haberme olvidado...''—Me digo mientras comienzo a caminar hacia la salida.—

Con paso algo lento y chocando contra personas intento salir de allí pero por alguna razón todos parecen empujarme adentrándome mas hacia el frente del lugar, con enojo intento empujarlos pero ellos al ser mayoría tienen mas fuerza sobre mi así que solo me dejo llevar hacia donde sea que vayan...

Luego de varios empujones y pisadas las personas me dejan en paz en una esquina del lugar con enojo me desarrugo mi traje y me encamino nuevamente hacia la salida, esta vez empujo a varias personas para poder salir de una maldita vez de allí, pero muy a lo lejos veo una inconfundible cabellera, ¿Acaso...acaso seria ella? con fuerza empujo a todos los estorbos que estaban delante mío, sin importar recibir uno que otro insulto, asta que por fin logro alcanzarla y sin dudarlo la tomo del brazo...

Lo ultimo que veo son unos ojos violetas que me miran expectante...

Para ser feliz primero hay que sufrir...y ya habíamos sufrido lo suficiente.

El destino nos separo y nos volvió a juntar por que sabia el error que cometió.

* * *

**Hay tienen su final feliz, no me gusto mucho ewe a ustedes?**

**creo que debe ser por que nunca escribo con finales felices . se siente raro.**

**No le escribí canción por que...me dio flojera jojojo**

**Pásense en mi otros Fics!**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
